


you do tempt us to be your three kings

by aphoticdepths



Series: So we separate(as usual) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Cryptic Bullshit, Ficlet, Gen, Time Loop, this may only in fact make sense to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: This was written for the prompt 'AUs with no explanation'.This has no explanation in either 'what the fuck is going on' or 'what on earth possessed the author to write this' sense.





	you do tempt us to be your three kings

The crypts were stagnant and dark, the light of the candles held on the wall barely illuminating the three people who stood within it.

"And there it is again." Claude spread his hands. "Just like the first time and the one after that. For ivory tower folks, neither of you can get your imaginations off the ground, huh? There's more to all of this than you think-a truth behind it all. If you worked with me and searched out the truth of all this, we could fix everything."

Edelgard sighed. "Charming. I understand your theory, but you come at it from a fundamentally flawed point. You're holding to the script, playing by the rules of their game. There is no way for you to win, nothing that you can do. Your truth and knowledge will not end this. We must destroy the paradigm and shape a new one. The victory you have in mind is hollow and temporary. We must stop an atrocity like this from ever happening again."

In the edge of the small circle of candlelight, observing them, Dimitri spat. "Pretty words from you both. This is no time for philosophy. Do you have any idea of how many people died screaming over the past twelve days?"

Edelgard shrugged. "Thousands."

Dimitri's face contorted into a snarl. "Witch. Monster. You should have burned at the stake. _You_ killed those people, you traitorous, monstrous-"

"I'm no traitor."

Dimitri spat again. "I hear the bones of the ones you ate rattling in your mouth."

"Arguing," Claude said, "isn't going to get us anywhere." He looked around at the tight stone walls. "Where are we?"

"In the belly of the beast," Edelgard said.

"The heart." Dimitri's voice had lost some of its heat. "I can hear the blood pumping, feel the muscles."

"You'd know that, wouldn't you? Blood and hearts, that's you all right." Claude's voice was not cruel. "Are you going to cut our way out of here? An emergency operation, maybe?"

"Obviously he can't," Edelgard said. "This is before anything starts."

"I might rip your heart out," Dimitri said. "I want to. You're a fanatic, a heretic, a monster-"

Edelgard folded her arms. "And _you_ never think, you only act. Do you have any idea what forces you're even toying with? I'm the only one who understands the situation we're in."

Claude sighed, smiling. "Your highnesses, please, you're _both_ blindly superstitious. This isn't the time for closing our eyes and doing as the church bids us, or for buying into wild conspiracies and overturning society either. What we need here is justice and logic."

"Justice." Dimitri sneered. "What do _you_ know of justice, you plotting snake? No wonder you look down on me for my faith-every word you tell anyone's just another of your sugarcoated lies for your own gain. At least _she's_ honest about not caring. For all your smiles, everyone who died was just another piece on your damned chessboard. How many could you have saved? People were dying in the streets, but instead you focused on your precious _truth!_"

"And here we are again, back at square one." Claude shook his head. "Is there no way for us to work together?"

"It seems none of us are willing," Edelgard said. "It will be time soon. We should separate. I don't think any of us want to tread the same path."

Dimitri was silent.

"Then we should get going, perhaps." Claude smiled. His eyes did not. "The best of luck to you both."

Edelgard gave a short nod, and Dimitri turned, stomping off into the darkness of the crypts as the candle went out.


End file.
